


It's All Fair

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Toujours Impur</p><p>Seamus. Dean. Midnight, and a lake</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).

Seamus leaned over Dean, smiling happily as always, except not quite as always, since his hand was sliding along the side of Dean's neck and their noses were about an inch away from each other. He leaned closer, eyes falling shut, and Dean couldn't make out his face any longer because it was too close--

 _Tseew! tseew! tseew!_ Seamus said. What the hell?

Dean woke up, grumpily, with the strong urge to thump something. _Tseew! tseew! tseew!_ continued 'Seamus'. His curiousity momentarily winning over his disappointment, Dean drew back the hangings of his bed (though with some trepidation).

Seamus's hangings were drawn tight, but a flash caught Dean's eye and he glanced up. _Tseew!_ A blue beam of light flashed up out of the bed hangings. _Tseew! tseew! tseew!_ Three more. "Seamus, what the hell are you doing?"

"Making holes in my hangings," came the cheerful answer.

"Making holes in your hangings," repeated Dean slowly. "May I ask why?"

 _Tseew!_ "You would too if you couldn't fall asleep."

Dean sighed. "Well, at least you didn't think to wake me and drag me down to the lake for a midnight swim, or something."

The flashes stopped. A long pause followed. Shit, shit, shitshitshitshit, thought Dean. "Well, sorry, mate, quite tired, think I'll go back to bed now, g'night--" he amended hastily and made quickly to shut the drapes, only to be stopped by a pale hand.

"The lake?" Seamus's face, blond hair rumpled, appeared around the hangings. Dean shook his head furiously.

Seamus beamed. "You are such a genius, Thomas!"

"Seamus, there is no effing way that I will go down to the lake with you at 1 in the morning," Dean told him, scowling. "No. Way. D'you hear me? You can just go back to bed, or go by yourself, because I will NOT GO WITH YOU."

~*¢*~

"You do realise that we've no towels."

"Yes."

"You do realise we've no swimsuits either."

Slight snort. "Yes."

"I hate you."

"D'you really?"

"Well. No, not really."

"Good."

Dean sat rather sulkily on the lakeshore while Seamus toed off his shoes and made his way towards to the waterline, shedding random articles of clothing as he went. Of course, Dean wasn't watching this, much less with keen intent, because he never watched Seamus undress, oh no. Seamus undressed the same way he prepared ingredients in Potions--deftly and quickly, sometimes too hastily, like sometimes when he'd try to take off his shirt before his tie and fail miserably. Other times, there was something faintly exciting about the way Seamus undressed--if he was not in a hurry, the motions were controlled, precise, and sometimes Dean could almost hear '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8' like in the dance routines his sister practised.

But of course Dean never watched Seamus undress. (Sometimes he wondered who he was trying to convince.)

"Oi!" called Seamus from the water, and Dean blinked. "Are you going to get in or not?" Dean gave a long-suffering sigh and stood up, grasping the back of his shirt to pull it off. _I think I should have been put in Hufflepuff._

~*¢*~

Seamus inhaled slowly as Dean turned away from him to pull his shirt off. The boy was barely visible in the moonlight, but it was just enough to silhouette a perfectly sculpted torso, just-broad-enough shoulders tapering to a narrow waist. Seamus gulped as Dean began to slip his trousers down his slim hips, and he turned away abruptly. "Really, Dean," he called out, hoping his voice still sounded normal, "it's too dark for a striptease..." _I'm going straight to hell for that._ He heard the other boy snort and then a faint splash as he slipped into the water.

Seamus was in the midst of turning round when two large hands clapped down on his shoulders and he was shoved unceremoniously beneath the water's surface. His hands flew up involuntarily as he shot down, and his left hand slid against a lean thigh and-- _holy fuck_ \--down past a knee, a slim calf, and as his hand slipped down to Dean's ankle he grabbed ahold of it and tugged.

~*¢*~

All Dean could think as Seamus's hand went down his leg was _Thank God it's not the other side._

He was past comprehension when he went shooting down after Seamus and Seamus's other hand slid up his hip and halfway up his torso. He opened his eyes long enough to see Seamus's blue eyes blinking at him, only centimetres away, before both of them kicked back up to the surface.

"That's not fair," Seamus told him indignantly, sandy hair slicked back like Malfoy's. "I wasn't looking."

Dean really, really hoped Seamus hadn't noticed how close he'd skirted the line between accidental touching and groping. "All's fair in love and war," replied Dean before he realised exactly how it sounded.

"Really." It might have been mischievous if Seamus's voice hadn't shook slightly. "It's all fair, is it?"

And suddenly Dean was knocked back into the water, except there was a pair of arms wound round his neck that weren't his own, and there was a chest pressed against his, and lips on his as well. Dazed, he opened his eyes to behold light eyelashes laid against freckled cheeks and moonlight streaming round them as they sank gracefully down. Dean finally remembered he had arms of his own and brought them up to hold Seamus's waist, kissing him back as best he could without choking on the water. Then Seamus was gone from his arms again and he was floating by himself in the water, watching the pale form shoot back to the surface.

~*¢*~

Oh shit. Oh shit. Ohshitohshit. Seamus watched the water apprehensively and looked away when Dean's head broke the surface of the water. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean eyeing him curiously, silent. "Well, you said all was fair," Seamus said to the moon, noticing he sounded very much like a petulant child. He looked back to Dean and grinned, a little bit painfully. "Gotcha."

Turning, he began to make his way back to shore and heard Dean following behind him. They got dressed silently, and Seamus thought absentmindedly that that had been a very short swim. Dean didn't seem to care, though, as he finished dressing before Seamus and began the walk back up the castle, hands in his pockets. Seamus followed, staring at the black of Dean's robes all the way back up to Gryffindor Tower, staring at the place where his hand had been.

~*¢*~

The next day, Dean thought it was all a dream, because Seamus woke him with the standard pillow to the head and a saucy grin, and he didn't mention anything about a midnight swim, much less a kiss. Seamus chattered aimlessly as usual, and put catsup on his scrambled eggs at breakfast, and made Lavender blush and giggle with Parvati. Yes, Dean thought, it was all a dream.

It was only when he found seaweed in his shoe that he wondered.


End file.
